There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by coprime
Summary: There are worse things Duo could do. mm


Title: There Are Worse Things I Could Do  
  
Pairing: Duo/each one of the G-Boys  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Grease is not mine. They belong to someone else. I make no money off this, so please don't sue.  
  
Summary: There are worse things Duo could do.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Notes: It's a vidfic. The song is "There Worse Things I Could Do" from Grease. It's Rizzo's solo song. Lyrics are in //. Duo sings all of the lyrics  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~There Are Worse Things I Could Do~  
  
The scene opens to Duo sitting in a comfy chair in the group's current safehouse. He twirls his braid in one hand and holds a book in the other. The boisterous boy is unusually quiet, enjoying his reading. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei burst into the room, disturbing Duo. Each looks very cross about something.  
  
"Hey," Duo begins, "what's the problem? Something happen to the gundams?"  
  
"No," Trowa quietly replies, "but something might happen to one of its pilots."  
  
Quatre suddenly breaks in, close to tears. "Duo, how could you? I thought I meant something to you. That what we shared meant something."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Duo says nervously.  
  
"You betrayed us all by toying with our hearts," Heero says.  
  
"In other words, Maxwell," Wufei states for the others, "we know how you've slept with all of us. And we don't like it. What do you have to say for being so weak?"  
  
"Now, it wasn't like that," Duo defends. "I do care for each of you!"  
  
The others, however, had stopped listening as soon as Duo'd opened his mouth, even Quatre. Seeing this, Duo turns his back to them. "Fine. If that's what you believe, then go." The deceived lovers leave as they came in, as a group. Some slow, moody begins and Duo sings along to it.  
  
//There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two //  
  
//Even though the neighborhood   
Thinks I'm trashy and no good //  
Duo walks over to a nearby window to look out at the house next door.  
  
//I suppose it could be true //  
Duo walks back to the center of the room.  
  
//But there are worse things I could do //  
The scene fades to a cloudy black, with Duo's profile in the lower corner of the screen looking up.  
  
//I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance //  
In the black, a foggy image appears of Duo in a club, dancing suggestively with every male on the floor.  
  
//Make them think they stand a chance //  
The club scene fades into one of some guy leading Duo to a back room.  
  
//Then refuse to see it through //  
When they reach the entrance, Duo laughs and leaves, waving goodbye to the person.  
  
//That's a thing I'd never do //  
The scene goes back to Duo standing in the safehouse. Quatre is standing in the doorway behind Duo and is watching him, without Duo knowing.  
  
//I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right //  
Duo turns suddenly and flops back into the easy chair. Quatre is barely able to duck away in time.  
  
//Take cold showers every day  
And throw my life away //  
Duo turns to sit sideways in the chair, facing away from the doorway. Quatre's head appears back in the doorway along with Heero's.  
  
//On a dream that won't come true //  
Now, there's a close-up of Duo's face. In his eyes are tears threatening to fall.  
  
//I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy //  
The scene pans back out and Wufei's head has joined Quatre's and Heero's.  
  
//I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry //  
Duo jumps up out of the chair, still not facing the doorway, and thumps his chest with his fist in a sudden burst of energy.  
  
//A fact I'll bet you never knew //  
Duo falls dejectedly back into the chair the same way as before. Trowa's head joins the other three in watching Duo.  
  
//But to cry in front of you //  
Duo brings his legs up to himself and hugs them.  
  
//That's the worst thing I could do //  
The scene pans in to Duo's face. The tears are just about to spill out. Duo closes his eyes.  
  
Duo places his head on his knees and starts to cry. The music fades out. His body trembles with the effort of trying to keep quiet.  
  
Back in the doorway, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Quatre huddle together and whisper furtively. Coming to a decision, they all nod and walk over to Duo's chair, surrounding it. Duo doesn't notice. All four lean over. Duo notices this invasion of his space and looks up. He wipes away the tears on his face and searches the faces of his lovers. As one, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre softly announce, "Duo, we're sorry. Please forgive us."  
  
Confused, Duo scrutinizes their features for some trickery. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Duo," Quatre replies. "We were stupid, thinking you had to choose just one person to love. How about we all love everyone of our group?"  
  
Grinning, Duo jumps up almost knocking over Quatre and Heero. Tears completely stopped, Duo instigates a group hug with all five pilots eagerly participating. "Thanks guys!" 


End file.
